


Another Dream

by anidear



Series: Omega!Dick Week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Damian is Flamebird, Hurt Dick Grayson, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Sort of at least, past pregnancy complications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anidear/pseuds/anidear
Summary: Jason is in Brazil when a call about Dick collapsing while out on patrol with Damian comes in.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Omega!Dick Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845622
Comments: 4
Kudos: 230
Collections: Omega!Dick Week





	Another Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This follows along with Day One and Five. Day Four is going to be posted after this one because I didn't want to spoil this one.
> 
> And as always in this AU, Red Hood trying to get Batman to kill the Joker didn't happen.

_“Hood, come in.”_

Jason cringed when the sound of Bruce’s Batman voice came over the comm line he had promised to keep on while he was out in South America with Artemis and Bizarro. It had been years since he had gone on mission with them, but when they had called asking for help Dick had told them Jason would be there. And despite Jason pointing out that he could make his own decisions, Dick still insisted he go. Gotham was covered and Bludhaven was good with just Nightwing, but he could call for backup if the need arose. And James was thirteen, more than capable of looking after himself while Dick was out patrolling the city. Even though Dick promised to have someone come stay with the teenager while he was out just to calm Jason’s worried.

So, Jason had reluctantly agreed.

That had been almost a week ago and though Jason still worried, the multiple times a day both Dick and James contacted him was enough to get the job done.

“What can I do for you Old Man?” Jason asked, landing a kick to the chest of one of the thugs in the warehouse he and Bizarro were currently clearing out while Artemis took care of the kids that the scum had been gathering to sell.

 _“It’s Nightwing. You need to come back as soon as possible.”_ Jason froze for a moment before punching the man in front of him and knocking him out cold. A glance toward Bizarro told him that the clone was finishing off the last of the men so Jason could focus on Bruce in his helmet.

“What do you mean ‘It’s Nightwing?’ What. Happened.” He demanded, drawing Bizarro’s attention as the last guy went down and they were surrounded by silence.

“Birdie okay?” Jason waved a hand to his partner to ask him to hold on the questions for a moment.

 _“Flamebird was patrolling with him while Superboy stayed with Jamie. Nightwing and him were breaking up a bank robbery when Nightwing just dropped. Red Robin picked the pair up and are headed to Leslie as we speak.”_ No reasonable explanation for the drop. No ‘he had been hit by a bullet’ or ‘he took a nasty punch to the face’. Just _he dropped_.

“I’m in fucking Brazil, B,” Jason growled, starting to ziptie the thugs as Bizarro gathered them in a pile for the authorities to apprehend. “It’s a ten-hour flight! Unless you have a teleporter on hand.”

“No, you just need to get on a plane. What airport are you near? I’ll get your ticket set up.” Jason spat out their location and he could hear Bruce typing into the computer on the other end.

“Birdie?”

“I don’t know, Bizarro,” Jason admitted carefully. He knew that even though they had had minimal contact, Bizarro had fond memories of Dick. The clone also knew how much Jason loved Dick and that was enough to love him in his own way.

“You have an hour to get to the airport that’s twenty minutes away, Hood.” Jason gave a grunt of acknowledgment. “Do you have an earpiece for the flight so we can contact you once we hear more?”

“Yeah, I’ll set it to the same frequency.” Bruce confirmed before signing off with a click and Jason lifted the face plate of his helmet. “Let’s get to Artemis and then I need to run.” Thankfully, he had all his needed documents for flying already on his person. But would have to have Artemis and Bizarro bring back his other gear when they came back to the states.

“What the Batman say about Birdie?”

“What’s this about Nightwing?” Artemis called out from her spot next to a group of children. A group that held a larger number than Jason had assumed, and it made him want to go put some bullets in skulls.

“He collapsed while on patrol with Robin. They airlifted him to the hospital and B got me a ticket to fly home. I need you two to bring my gear back when you fly back stateside. I have to run,” Jason explained as they got closer to the redhead. The woman looked him over thoughtfully before nodding. Jason removed his helmet the rest of the way and handed it to Bizarro before checking his ID and passport over, zipping his jacket closed to hide the emblem on his chest. The guns and other various weapons went next and Artemis easily placed them on various spots in her gear.

“This is the close of this case. We will be heading leaving within 24 hours. We will contact you as soon as we are in Gotham.” Jason nodded as he handed over the last of the items that would have him flagged on the flight before thanking them both.

“Just go to Birdie.”

* * *

Jason stormed through the front doors of Leslie’s clinic, barely containing his strength so he didn’t break anything.

“Jason!” Tim stood from his spot in the corner where he was apparently working on his laptop. “He’s fine!”

“Then why didn’t B say what was wrong? I’ve been waiting for almost half a fucking day, freaking out on a plane and trying not to be arrested for agitation. Where is he?” He didn’t bother waiting for a response, pushing through the doors that led to the back. He had been in this clinic enough times to know his way around.

“Ah Jason, Dick is in here with Bruce and your son,” Leslie waved him over as she stepped into the hallway. “He is fine, Jason. I promise. But he asked to keep the issue between me and him until you arrived and that is why you have not received word. Bruce is, as you can imagine, quite beside himself,” Leslie filled him in as Jason walked quickly toward her and paused at the door. He took a moment to look through the small window to see his husband sitting up in the bed with a smile on his face, their son curled up next to him on the bed. Bruce occupied a chair next to the bed and he certainly looked irritated from the way he held himself.

“Jay,” Dick sighed, smiling at the sight of Jason pushing the door open and coming inside.

“Papa!” James jumped off the bed and bounded over to Jason and immediately Jason picked the boy up into his arms.

“Hey Little Bird,” Jason hugged his son as he walked over to Dick’s bedside. Leaning down, keeping James in his arms, he pressed a kiss to Dick’s lips and took a deep breath. Something about his scent was different. Not bad, and definitely familiar, but different.

“Bruce, James, would you two mind leaving the room for a moment while I have a discussion with Dick and Jason?” Jason watched Bruce scowl, but James let himself be set down and headed for the door, almost like he already knew what Leslie had to say.

“B really, once Jay knows, we’ll tell everyone. Just let me tell my husband,” Dick coaxed Bruce into leaving. The older Alpha sighed, but kept the scowl on as he walked out of the room. Jason shook his head before looking back to Dick and taking his hand.

“What’s wrong? I have been freaking out since Bruce called and I need someone to throw me a bone here.” Dick chuckled and Jason looked at him, ignoring Leslie. If he had to describe the way Dick looked and how he smelled, Jason would say happy. Maybe a little nervous, but definitely happy.

“You might want to sit, Jay,” Dick waved to the chair next to Jason. Though he was suspicious, Jason took the advice and sat in the chair without releasing Dick’s hand. “I’m perfectly healthy, there’s nothing _wrong_ with me.”

“Then why did you collapse on patrol?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Jason’s world came to a halt as he processed the information. Pregnant. But they had decided after James they weren’t going to have another. It had been too hard on Dick’s body. He had been miserable and sick the entire time, bedridden for the majority of the final trimester. And the labor and delivery had been worse. They had almost lost both of them and Dick and Jason had both agreed, James was enough.

“But…” Jason tried to form words, attempting to articulate the mess in his head. “When? How?”

“My last heat, when James spent the week with Dami and Jon?” Jason remembered that. Almost four months ago. He had assumed Dick would be due for a heat when he got back from his mission. “I had that infection before that, and the antibiotics had nullified the suppressants.” Jason looked over to Leslie for confirmation and she just gave him a wide smile, nodding her head.

“But we didn’t know? With James you were sick at a month. You’re how many weeks now?”

“He’s almost eleven weeks,” Leslie finally spoke up and handed over a familiar image. An ultrasound image of the baby in Dick’s womb. Jason carefully took it and stared down at it. “She’s a little on the small side, but all the tests say she’s perfectly healthy.”

Jason’s head shot up to look at her. “She?” He choked out.

“ _She_ , Jay. We’re having a daughter and she’s being a hell of a lot nicer than her brother was,” Dick pulled his attention, smiling brightly at Jason. Jason’s turquoise eyes bore into Dick’s sapphire ones for a moment before he surged forward and kissed the other man breathless. He could hear Leslie chuckle before excusing herself from the room.

“I was so fucking scared when I never heard anything about your condition on the plane,” Jason admitted when he pulled back just enough to speak and look into Dick’s eyes again. “But this…god, Dickie. I didn’t even realize I wanted this.”

“Me neither, Little Wing,” Dick admitted as he placed a hand on Jason’s cheek. They had both been okay with just having James. It had been thirteen years since their son was born and neither of them had even mentioned another kid. “We’re never going to hear the end of it, though.” Jason frowned. “I’m almost in my second trimester and neither of us noticed. And now that I know, it’s so obvious that I have no idea how we didn’t realize.”

Jason pulled back as Dick pulled down the blanket that was covering him and tugged up the black t-shirt. And yeah, there was the bump. How they had managed to not notice that was beyond him. Placing a hand on the slight swell, Jason sighed. Now the familiar twist to Dick’s scent made sense.

“We should tell James before everyone else.” And Jason completely agreed. “Go get him?”

“Yeah,” Jason agreed, pressing a kiss to Dick’s stomach and to his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Grinning, Jason pulled back completely and headed to the door to get their son so they could tell him the good news.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr [here](https://tumblr.com/composetheheart) if you like.


End file.
